The Day I Left
by JustSingingALoveSong
Summary: Max left when she was twelve, to New York where she was taken in by Valencia Martinez. (My first story. It probably sucks.)


"MAX!" yelled Fang behind me. I just kept running. I had to get away. I needed to get away. I couldn't handle what he was about to say, and I couldn't handle the fact that they died. I didn't want to leave Fang; after all, he was my best friend. But I had to. I just had to get away.

That was what I said the day I ran away from home. The day I decided I needed a new life, the day I left my best friend.

Once I left, with only a backpack full of food, water, clothes, and money, I hitchhiked as far as people would let me go, until I reached New York. Yes, that means I traveled around 2400 miles, just to get away from the place where it happened.

My name, is Maximum Ride, I go by Max. I've got Dirty Blond-ish hair, Brown eyes, Tan-ish skin, I'm 14 years old, 5 ft 8 and 2 years ago my parents died.

It had stared out as a normal day…

_Flashback…_

_"Hey Max!" Yelled Fang my best friend, he was over again this morning, he was always here. His obsidian eyes greeted me, as he never smiled. _

_"Hi Fang." I said, it didn't matter how I greeted him anymore, he knew I was always happy to see him. _

_He flipped his Midnight hair out of his eyes and asked "Max, will you be my-"_

_I started to run inside. I knew what he was going to say. He was going to ask me to be his girlfriend. I was sure of it. _

_I didn't want to hear this, I wanted us to be the same forever and being in a relationship would just mess it us. It wasn't even the fact that he could mess it up, it was just the fact that __**I**__ would mess it up. _

_As I got inside, I heard yelling. It wasn't my parents' voices. _

_"I'm tired of all you're games, too bad your daughter isn't here to see this though, and it'd be pretty shocking. The fact that her parents are low life scum. The fact that they've been lying to her all these years. And-" I heard two gunshots._

_"Whoops" Said the same voice. He had shot my parents. I peeked into the door to only confirm my suspicion. They were dead. I ran upstairs quietly and grabbed all my essentials._

_As soon as I was finished, I took off running out the back door. Fang was still there; I avoided contact, and pushed him out of my way._

_He fell to the ground and yelled my name "MAX!"_

_Flashback Ended._

After that all happened and I had reached New York. Someone had taken me in. Her name was Valencia Martinez. She had taken me in when I had saved her daughter from a couple of boys that we're picking on her.

Her Daughter and she were very similar in looks. They had the same dark brown hair, and brown eyes, same Hispanic tan. The only differences were their height.

Her Daughter, Ella, was around 5 ft 4, and Dr. M (As I fancied calling her) was 5 ft 6.

"Max wake up, we're meeting the new neighbors today." Said Ella as she jumped on my bed.

I've been living with Dr. M and Ella for a little over a year now. So I was used to being woken up like this. Ella did this every single day since the day I moved in, and she learned my name. **(A.N Max is still 14)**

"Ella, it's Saturday, couldn't we do that later?" I asked smacking her in the face with a pillow.

She plummeted to the ground and landed on her butt.

"No, mom wants you up now, since you have to eat breakfast and get dressed before we go."

"Is breakfast ready?" I asked.

Ella nodded and I had bolted out of my bed, and into my seat in the kitchen.

"Morning Max." Dr. M said as she put a plate of bacon, eggs, pancakes, and some oranges in front of me.

I muffled back a "Hi" and scarfed down my breakfast.

I huffed as Ella and Dr. M grabbed my arms and forced me to come with them next door.

I really didn't want to. What was the point anyways? I'd just see them around, and meet them then.

Ella sounded the doorbell and we waited.

The door opened up and I saw…

"Max?"

"F-Fang? W-what are you doing here?"

"I live here."

* * *

_Previously: Max leaves Arizona because her parents died, and is now living with Dr. M and Ella. They drag her to meet her new neighbor, and it's Fang._

* * *

"But I thought you were still in Arizona."

"People move Max, and I'm glad we did." Fang said giving me a small smile.

I sucked in breath and said "So am I."

I then pushed Dr. M and Ella out of the way and hugged him 'til there was no tomorrow.

* * *

"So, Fang, Max. You two know each other?" Dr. M asked, bursting the "Max and Fang hug time" bubble.

"Um, yeah, Fang was my best friend before I came and lived with you guys." I said. Dr. M knew about my past already, and knew about Fang, but she was just being polite.

"Nick sweetie, who's at the door?" His mom yelled, probably from their new kitchen, she loved to cook. I snickered at his real name and he shot me a look.

"It's our new neighbors." He said.

I raised and eyebrow at him, and he gave me a look that said _I want to surprise her_. I just nodded and followed him inside.

* * *

Once we all got inside and into the kitchen, Fang's mother Alice spotted me and gasped.

"Max." Was all she said before she hugged me with all her might, which was the same thing I did to Fang.

"Hi Alice" I said smiling.

Her and Fang both smiled, then Ella coughed.

"Oh, goodness, Fang you didn't tell me there were other people." She said smacking him on the back of the head.

He looked at the sky once she had turned her back towards him and shook his fists.

I laughed and he gave me a small smile.

"Sorry ladies, I guess I was so happy to see Max, that I didn't see you." Alice said.

"That's alright, I'm Valencia and this is my daughter Ella, and you already know Max." Dr. M said.

Alice nodded her head and said "Pleased to meet you Valencia, I'm Alice, and this is my son Nick."

"But, he prefers Fang." She added as an after thought.

"Max and I will go upstairs." Fang said suddenly.

I quickly added "We have some catching up to do."

Dr. M and Alice nodded and Ella snorted, mumbling something like "Probably flowing to shake out" I just shook my head and Fang and I took off upstairs.

* * *

"Why did you leave Max?" Fang asked.

I looked down and said "It's kind of a long story."

"We've got time. Since I'm never letting you out of my sight again." He said.

I gave him a small smile and told him why I had left.

* * *

"Max, I am so sorry." He said bringing me into a hug.

He was warm, and exactly what I needed right now.

I was crying.

"Fang, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too" he said as he buried his head in my hair.

"Don't leave me ever again." He added seconds later.

"I wont" I said very quickly.

I backed away and gave him a once over. Trying to spot the changes he had had within the last two years.

-Midnight hair, SAME

-Obsidian eyes, SAME

-Black attire, SAME

-Olive skin, SAME (Obviously)

-6 ft 2, Sa- wait what.

"When did you grow so much?" I asked shocked.

"I-"

"Last time we saw each other I was two inches taller than you." I said.

"That was two years ago, and there is such a thing called puberty Max." He said. I blushed._  
_

I also noticed his voice got deeper, he has muscles, and is pretty hot.

_Wait Whaa? Max did you just call Fang hot?! Bad Max, no thinking your best friend is hot. _

* * *

"Well, bye Fang." I said as I started to walk out the door.

Suddenly I felt arms around my waist.

I turned around and buried my face into Fang's chest.

"Bye Max. I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I just shook my head. I didn't want to leave anymore. I wanted to stay here with Fang.

"What do you mean no?" He asked.

"I wanna stay." I said. Hiding my face deeper into his chest so he wouldn't see me blushing.

"Let's go ask Dr. M and my mom." He said.

My face lit up and I looked at him.

"Really?!" I asked, exited.

"Really." He confirmed.

* * *

Fang and I hadn't had a Sleepover/ Movie night in forever.

I think that's what I had missed the most about not seeing him.

When we were younger, we'd have a Sleepover/ Movie night every weekend.

"What movie are we going to watch?" I asked as we set up our sleeping bags.

Fang had kept my old one.

"I'm not sure. Lord of the Rings?" He asked.

I nodded and smiled.

Once the movie was playing and our sleeping bags were set up, we sat in comfortable silence.

Fang and I were sitting on his couch. It was so small I was basically on his lap.

"This couch seemed bigger when we were little." I said.

"Yeah, now I guess we're both just too fat for it." he said pushing me off the couch.

I gave him the forever awesome "What the Fuck" look.

He got comfy on the couch, and said "That's better."

"Dick." I said hitting him with a pillow.

"I know you want my dick, but what does that have to do with anything." He said. **  
**

I snapped.

I started beating him with my pillow even harder.

He had just pulled an Iggy.

Iggy was in my group of friends at school.

Along with Ella, Nudge, Angel and Gazzy.

Iggy was a 14 year old boy with Strawberry Blond hair, pale blue eyes, pale sink and is 6 ft 4. Has a crush on Ella.

He was the one person with unlimited perverted jokes. He also likes to make bombs.

His sidekick Gazzy, (A.K.A The Gasman. Don't ask.) loves to make bombs with him.

Gazzy has blond hair, blue eyes and is 5 ft 4. He is 14 too. **(I am making them all 14.)**

Then there was the girls.

Angel, the cute one with the non fitting name. She is the devil in disguise. She is 14, and the sister of Gazzy. She is his twin. Except she is 5 ft 3.

Nudge, oh sweet Nudge Channel. She is the motor mouth. Gossip Queen. Ect, she is 14, has Brown hair, brown eyes, Mocha skin, and is 5 ft 6.

And finally, Ella. Described already, and is the innocent one in the group. Has a crush on Iggy.

I was suddenly really glad it was summer.

"MAX! STOP!" Fang yelled.

I was pulled out of my daze to see Fang curled up on the floor in a ball.

I did the natural thing anyone would do.

I laughed my ass off.

"I hate you." He said.

"You love me." I said shaking my head, finally calming down from my laughing fit.

* * *

I woke up feeling really cold. So naturally, I snuggled to a heat source.

That heat source put it's arm around me.

Wait, what?

I opened my eyes to find my head on Fang's chest, and him staring down at me.

"Morning." He said.

"Um, morning." I said blushing a bit.

"Morning kiddies." Alice said, walking into the room. She was used to seeing us snuggling. We did this all the time as kids.

"Morning Alice/Mom" Fang and I replied together.

"U want breakfast?" She said.

At the word breakfast I sprang out of Fang's grasp and ran to the kitchen, sitting on a stool at the table.

I could faintly hear Fang laughing at me, so I yelled "Fang stop laughing I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." He yelled back.

I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face and waited for Alice to come into the kitchen.

* * *

"This, is the most delicious thing I have ever tasted." Fang said as he took a bite of Dr. M's famous chocolate chip cookies.

After breakfast we came here because I wanted to show him something.

I nodded and ate my ninth cookie.

Dr. M shook her head at me and took the plate away.

I simply growled at her and stomped off to my room, Fang following closely behind.

* * *

"You tired?" Fang asked.

We were watching a movie and I had just yawned.

I shook my head.

I truly _was_ tired, but I didn't want Fang to leave yet, since I haven't seen him in two years.

"Come on Max, you're tired." He said

I shook my head stubbornly.

"Max." He said sternly. I rolled my eyes and pouted.

"But Fangy I don't want to go to sleep!" I said.

He just burst out laughing.

"Don't laugh at me." I pouted.

He just laughed even more.

At this point I was getting frustrated with him, so naturally, I did the basic thing. I hit him several times.

"Ow! Max! Stop!" He yelled.

I rolled my eyes.

"But seriously Max, go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

I just looked at him and sighed.

"Will you tuck me in?" I asked, using Bambi eyes.

"Okay." he replied.

I smiled and we ran to my room.

Once he tucked me in he kissed my forehead and said goodnight.

Once he had left I said quietly to myself "Goodnight Fang."

And then I was overtaken by sleep.

* * *

It was not Ella that awoke me this fine morning, it was Fang walking into my room and laying on me.

_He weighs a TON! _I thought to myself. _Wait, why think it when you could just yell at him? Because I'm tired and it's morning._

So after my very small internal argument, I just settled for grunting under his weight.

He gave a small chuckle and rolled off me to lay next to me.

"Morning Max." He said.

I moaned.

"Tired?" He asked

I just nodded.

Until I was attacked my tickling.

"F-Fa-ng -S-s-stop!" I said while thrashing around and laughing.

"Will you get up?"

"Y-y-es" I said.

He stopped and just sat there. On. Top. Of. Me.

"Hey Fang you wanna get off me?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm pretty comfortable." He said.

I rolled my eyes and attempted to push him off.

Suddenly my door was opened.

It was Iggy.

"Hey Iggy" I said pushing Fang off me.

"I'm not interupting something am I?" Iggy asked.

I said No, whilst Fang said yes.

"Sorry man, didn't mean to interrupt." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

I just rolled my eyes, threw a pillow at him, rolled onto my stomach and tried to go back to sleep, and somewhere in that midst of things, my face flushed a pinkish colour.

"No sleepy time for Maxi. We were supposed to go play paintball with everyone today remember?" Igiot said.

I rolled over and snorted. "Nudge, Ella and Angel want to play paintball? Yeah right."

"No really they do. But they insist on being on separate teams."

I just raised an eyebrow and looked at Fang.

"You up for some paintball?"

Fang just smirked.

* * *

"And that my dearest Fangles is how you ended up covered in pink, purple and orange paint."

I had just explained to Fang how he had been ambushed by Ella, Nudge and Angel, and came out looking like a Unicorn threw up on him.

"Well, it's nice to know you had some friends here."

"Yeah, it was nice, but I'm glad you're back Fang."

"I'm glad I'm back too."


End file.
